thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Siv's Assault
The ground rumbles and a huge tear opens in the glacial plains with an eruption of smoke and steam. A massive being of elemental fire pulls itself from the ground, while rifts to Siv’s fiery domain appear throughout the mountainside. Elementals, mephits, and magma-spewing Thoqqua spill forth and assault the monastery. Our heroes, alongside the Serac monks, followers of the Starling God, Albi the sasquatch, a shaggy tusk and a purple worm, stand their ground and fend off the fiery invaders. However, with the temperature quickly rising and no sign of the invasion stemming, they decide to split off and try to find the source of the problem. Grub, Kodachi, Bundly and Connor make their way to the base of the mountain to deal with the elemental, while Denton and Irving see Cory Lance dash back into the monastery and follow. At the glacial plains, the fire elemental creates an ever-growing ring of melted snow as the kids put their ‘plan’ into motion. Kodachi triggers an avalanche in the mountainside that smashes into the elemental, weakening it enough for them to engage it. They lure it into a nearby cavern and Grub jumps in front of Connor in the nick of time to protect him from a fatal fire blast, and Bundly knocks some icicles loose from the ceiling that pierce the elemental and dissipate the magic creature in a puff of steam. In the once freezing cold monastery, the stone floor is slick with melted snow. Denton and Irving rush through the caves and are stopped just outside the lake of tears by a massive black and gold salamander, looming over the unconscious body of Cory Lance. The rest of the party catches up and they fell the beast and weather it’s boiling blood to emerge into the cavern where the final moment of Siv and Serra’s battle was frozen in time. Now, the once still lake bubbles and boils while mephits flit about the cavern shooting off beams of fire wildly, cackling in joy that their master will soon be free. The ice has melted enough to free Siv’s burnt visage and reptilian shoulders. The elder Serac monk, JC, kneels in meditation before the ice, tending to a small lit candle. Irving charges at the monk, but JC throws his hand back and a wave of flame issues forth, forcing irving onto the defensive. Kodachi sneaks his way up the cavern wall and drops from the darkness onto the unsuspecting monk, knocking him to the ground and interrupting whatever magic he was channeling. The party makes short work of the remaining mephits, while Irving makes short work of JC in the boiling lake. They assess the situation: Cory Lance is still unconscious, and the elder monk who was meant to translate the mural from the Crown of the World is dead. Siv shouts curses at the party for impeding his plan, but repeats his claim that the party is too late. That the work is done, and it is only a matter of time now before he is freed... Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary